Buggin' the System
Buggin' the System is the fifth episode of the first season of Megas XLR. Plot Summary Coop , Kiva Andru and Jamie are training with Megas in space. Suddenly, Coop enters a mine field. After several incidents trying to get through the fields, Kiva locates a Ringworld. Coop is forced to crash-land Megas in the Ringworld, and decides to explore. Kiva uses the radar to locate any nearby life forms, but she doesn't find any. Suddenly, they are attacked by a giant, metallic bug. After defeating it, Kiva realizes that the insect was a mechanical life form, which is why it wasn't detected by the radar. Suddenly, the Ringworld is activated and Kiva discovers that the Ringworld is actually some kind of intergalactic library that contains information on every species in the universe, including the Glorft. Kiva believes that the Ringworld has information on building a Time Drive. Suddenly, the gang finds a massive group of mechanic insects. However, the insects don't attack, since they perceive life forms by their energy signatures, and the Ringworld's power cloaks Megas's energy signature from them. However, Megas suddenly shuts down. Kiva then realizes that an insect has entered Megas to feed off its energy. Kiva and Jamie go to the lower levels to repair Megas, while Coop stays in the cockpit to pilot Megas. However, since the insect is cutting down power, Megas doesn't have enough power to fight. Kiva and Jamie then fight several insects (Kiva fights them while Jamie steps aside), and arrive in Megas's core, finding a larger insect that's causing trouble. Jamie uses a baseball bat to defend himself from the infant insects, and accidentally hits Kiva, knocking her unconscious. The larger insect attacks Jamie, but he traps the insect in one of Megas's joints. Jamie then tells Coop to use the Magno-Flex, a new fighting technique. He does, and the joint closes, destroying the insect. Kiva wakes up and Jamie simply says that the insect knocked her out. She fixes the core and, along with Jamie, returns to the cockpit. With the core repaired, Megas recovers power. Coop is then able to fight the insects. In that moments, several insects appear, led by a giant insect, possibly the queen. Kiva says that with the Ringworld's power, the insects can't see them. However, Coop accidentally deactivates the Ringworld's power and the insects attack them. Megas is outmatched, but Coop uses a new ability, the Phoenix Explosion. This completely destroys the insects. With the insects destroyed, Kiva believes that they can use the Ringworld's information. However, Coop accidentally topples down one of the Ringworld's tower. This also destroys the other towers, and the Ringworld explodes. In the ensuing mayhem, Jamie accidentally presses a button that shows one of Megas's video footage, revealing that it was Jamie who knocked Kiva out. Furious, Kiva beats up Jamie severely, landing loud and aggressive punches. The gang then returns home. The credit scene shows Coop, Kiva and Jamie watching television. However, behind the TV is one of the insects. Trivia/References Buttons Controls Quotes Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 1